veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Crying to others about how there is nothing to do in /v/lancer? Well you're obviously an idiot, because if all else fails, you can do stupid meaningless tasks for random NPCs. No we don't mean those cookie cutter missions, we mean quests! Fucking quests, how do they work? In /v/lancer terms, a quest is a series of unofficial missions, based around newsitems (The BroNet, the Neural Net's replacement), bosses, riddles, Crafting and wrecks. The player is able to see what quests are available, though there is no quest log, so i, Krao, will put one for each mission. For the most part, quests tend to be more exploration oriented than missions, and with multiple bros are extremely fun. Unlike those in crappier games, quests do not need to be "accepted" and do not have a magic waypoint pointing you where to go. They only tell you what to do. Use your head for something other than growing hair, for fuck's sake. Finding and Doing Quests In bars, one can sometimes find a little tab next to the mission button (that suitcase), labelled "quests". Clicking this will show the available quests on that station, and possibly the galaxy. Quests that are main quests are marked, and won't make sense unless you follow the logical progression of that main quest, starting in Pittsburgh. Quests are usually presented in the form of dialogue from some random bar-goer, and will often give you basic details about where you need to go or look, what you need to do, and if possible, what recipes you need for crafting. Quest Rewards Quest rewards are second only to boss battles in terms of being fucking awesome. Oftentimes they give you money, around half a million smackaroos. Other times, they give you Unique Weapons, equipment. Quests can also give you special gate keys, which will allow you to access locked bases and systems. Other quests give you recipes for crafting, or rare crafting materials. Known Quests and Locations * Liberty ** Alaska: The Great Gate ** All Liberty Battleships: Liberty Naval Quest ** New Florida, Keys Depot: Juni's Quest (AKA Cruisan For a Bruisan) ** New Florida, Miami Yard: Luxury Liner Lost (Formerly Liner Overview) ** New Florida, Planet Tallahassee: Extreme Testing ** New York, Baltimore Shipyard: Gee I Could've Figured This Out ** New York, Baltimore Shipyard: Juneau Shipyard ** New York, Buffalo Base: Bruce Hammer's Request ** New York, Ithaca Fabrication Plant: Carbonated Commando (SODA) ** New York, Planet Pittsburgh: Main Quest Part 1: Find Broski Enterprises (Liberty) ** New York, Planet Manhattan: The Lost Riddles of Maestro Enigma (Liberty) ** Texas, Planet Houston: Of Outcasts and Steering * Rheinland ** Frankfurt, Planet Holstein: Main Quest Part 1: Find Broski Enterprises (Rheinland) ** New Berlin, Planet New Berlin: The Lost Riddles of Maestro Enigma (Rheinland) * Bretonia ** All Bretonian Battleships: Bretonian Naval Quest ** Edinburgh, Luxury Liner Shetland : Relevant and Witty Joke About a Disaster (Formerly known as Finding the Marie Celeste) ** New London, Planet New London: The Lost Riddles of Maestro Enigma (Bretonia) * Kusari ** All Kusari Battleships: Kusari Naval Quest ** Honshu, Aomori Station: China in Japan ** New Tokyo, Planet New Tokyo: The Lost Riddles of Maestro Enigma (Kusari) ** Osaka, Yodo Guard Station: Kyoto Klash * Turchynov * Independent Worlds ** Cortez, Planet Curaçao: Warhammer 3000 * Border Worlds ** Omega 3, Freeport 1: Extreme Amounts of Ordinance ** Omega 11, Solaris Station: Steve and the Diamonds ** Sigma-19, Liner Hawaii: Finding the Costa Concordica * Edge Worlds ** Omicron Delta, Battleship Miyazaki: A Monster's Task (Prelude) * Outcast Worlds * Corsair Worlds * Unknown Worlds ** Unknown 2 (The Tunnel), Planet Gammu (The one with the Robots): The Graveyard * Other ** Atlantis, Liner Poseidon: Finding the Tortanic ** Sigma-205, R'lyeh Station: A Monster's Task Category:Quests